


my white rose

by mytenmonthslove



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Sunghoon Day, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytenmonthslove/pseuds/mytenmonthslove
Summary: Sunghoon's birthday is today and even if he wants to spend it with his boyfriend, he can't.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	my white rose

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SUNGHOON DAY! ´･ᴗ･`
> 
> At least in Korea ଘ(∪・ﻌ・∪)ଓ It wasn't really planned~ but I had an idea so I thought why not! So in celebration of Hoonie's birthday I wrote a little fic for you guys. Enjoy and remember to put on warm clothes since it's getting colder these days ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> tw warnings: feeling overwhelmed, I dunno if I need to say it but just to be sure ~

ღ

 **♥*♡∞:｡.｡dumbass｡.｡:∞♡*♥** :  
_good morning, sleeping beauty hhh~_  
_I hope I sent this message at the right time so I will be first one to congratulate you ;)_  
_hoonie, I wish you only the best from the bottom on my heart. since the first time I met you, my days are brighter and I thank the heavens that you fell, quite literally, for me that day.thank you for sticking around ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  
_as always, I'm sorry. if only I worked harder I could've been in your arms today._  
_happy birthday, baby. you're my ride or die. I love you, sunghoon-ah ( ˘ ³˘(◡‿◡˶)_

“Idiot,” Sunghoon mutters into their empty apartment and throws his phone on the bed. A suspicious big smile plastered on his face the whole time he gets ready for the day. He wears the black, warm coat Jay gifted him last year and kisses the picture of his boyfriend on his nightstand on the way out.

Sunghoon still smiles when he enters his favorite cafe. “Morning Sunghoon-ah, the usual,” the sweet barista asks. Sunghooon nods with a quiet “Thanks.” but as he pulls out his card to pay, Jake stops him. “It's been taken care of,” he answers with a wink to Sunghoon's confused expression. He nods and waits for his turn.

Jake gives him a bag which surprises him again. “I put in your favorite treat as well. One of these days you need to tell me how you snatched Jay, he really is a lucky find haha. Happy birthday, Sunghoon. Let's meet soon, I miss you!” Sunghoon blushes, not expecting his boyfriend to go out of his way so much and nods at Jake's request to meet up.

When Jay isn't around he mopes too much and neglects his friend. It's a trait he needs to get under control.

This is such a sweet gesture though. And while Jay spoils him all the time, he certainly enjoys the little things as well.

 _He always finds new ways to sweep me off my feet, hm. I'm sorry Jake, Jay is unique and one in a million. I'm just very, very lucky_.

“Thank you again, Jake. And he is. I'm grateful to have him by my side...even if not literally,” he whispers and Jake coos at his friend, a mischievous glint in his eyes that Sunghoon misses.

“I'm sure you guys will make up for it!” Jake exclaims, grinning widely and Sunghoon believes him.

“Have a nice day~” “You too!”

When he steps outside, he bites into the blueberry muffin, one of his favorites and closes his eyes to savor the taste. It isn't as yummy as the burned cake they made last month but Sunghoon suspects that was more because of the memories of laughter and bickering than the taste.

“He's coming back soon, get yourself together,” he murmurs to himself and picks up his latte to drown the sadness he suddenly feels.

☕

Sunghoon stops before the flower shop, humming to himself. He tries to decide if it's the right time to buy a new bouquet, the old one sadly withered already or to order one ahead of time to enjoy it together with Jay. He knows his boyfriend is coming back soon, the older hasn't told him a day yet.

“Park Sunghoon-ssi?” A timid voice calls out to him and he looks up in surprise. _Cute_ , he thinks when he sees the florist in a pink apron and a pretty eye smile.

“Yes, that's me. Uhm” Sunghoon looks at his name tag. “Kim Sunoo-ssi, do I know you?” The other smiles brighter if that was even possible. “Nope,” he says cheekily and goes back into the shop.

Sunghoon isn't sure if he should stay or go after this very weird encounter but something tells him to stay and he did. His intuition is usually right.

Sunoo comes back out after a few minutes with a single white rose, handing it to him with two hands politely. Sunghoon is flattered but also needs to set some boundaries. “I'm sorry, Sunoo-ssi, I am already spoken for.” He feels his ears getting hot, he can never handle advances. Especially when the confident florist just smirks at him after the rejection.

“Oh I know. This was ordered by Park Jongseong-ssi to be given to Park Sunghoon-ssi on his way.”

Sunghoons mouth falls open and Sunoo starts to giggle at his flabbergasted expression. “H-he-, _did you_ -, what. Jay-ahhhh,” he whines in distress. He can't form any sentences and accepts the beautiful flower with red cheeks. He only sees now how the tips were sprayed golden and his heart warms at the thoughtful gesture.

White was his favorite color and the reason he loves roses is bec-

“ _I always tell you you're my beautiful white rose. A rare white one that blooms between all the red ones. Golden tips because you shine brighter than any treasure I have. I'm honored that you decided to share your beauty with me and make my life pretty everyday. The only thing I want from you is to stay._ ”

Sunghoon breath hitches and he feels himself tear up when Sunoo tells him Jay's sincere message. Sunoo wordlessly hands him a tissue and waits for him to dry the tears which succeeded in escaping.

“Thank you Sunoo-ssi,” Sunghoon bows down politely and Sunoo repeats the motion, only lower.

“No thank you, sir! I thought romance was dead these days but your husband shows me there's still hope for us left,” the youth exclaims in a hushed voice excited, a stark contrast when he recited the message so seriously and calm.

Sunghoon starts coughing. “ _He's not my husband_ ,” he splutters, feeling way too hot on this cold December morning.

Sunoo's expression suddenly changes to an indignant one before settling to a neutral one. “Sure,” he says in a tone that implies the opposite, he shakes his head and decides to just accept his customers words.

White roses symbolize purity and innocence but also an strong, unbreakable bond which is mostly associated with marriage. Especially a single one is often used for married couples.

Or-

For a marriage proposal.

Sunno observes the other who still looks at the rose as if it was made of pure gold and the most precious thing in the world. “It might still come,” he mutters under his breath as he remembers the fond voice of the boyfriend commissioning this whole spiel. Sunoo first thought how dumb this idea was, all this sappy shit just for a flower and making someone happy.

Now he is a tad jealous when he sees the sparkle in the handsome guys eyes and the mesmerized, awed expression like a child on christmas morning.

“I wish you a nice day~,” Sunoo bows again and looks after the guy for some time, until a young guy stumbles quite literally into him, making them both nearly fall down.

Big dark eyes bore into his, Sunoo is lost in them. “Jay hyung is going to kill me, I can't believe I forgot to order the flowers on time,” he whined loudly and Sunoo gapes at him.

_What?_

✿

Sunghoon's smile seems to not leave his face any time soon. He glances down shyly at the flower in his hand from time to time, blushing furiously when he thinks of Jay's embarrassing message he secretly enjoyed.

Jay really tries hard considering he already owns Sunghoon's heart. It wasn't hard falling in love with Jay, even when Sunghoon sadly hadn't the best experiences in the past but Jay shows him everyday that it was the right decision to take his hand on that day.

Sunghoon appreciates everything Jay does for him, despite having him by his side is the only thing he really wishes for.

But he is far from selfish. He knows how important Jay's work was for him. Jay stayed strong when Sunghoon went on competitions all the time in the past, the only thing he can do is returning the favor at least.

And stay.

✿

“ _Wait_ ,” a voice calls out to him urgently and Sunghoon stops, the keys already in the lock to open the ice rink of his parents. They always closed it on his birthday so he can enjoy skating in peace and quiet, only with people he decides to invite himself. Jay isn't in the country and his best friend is busy the last time he asked.

The same best friend that stands before him panting and out of breath.

Sunghoon raises an eyebrow. “Didn't you tell me you were visiting your parents,” he snaps, annoyance seeping into his voice. He puts the keys back in his pocket and waits for the other's excuse.

“Yeah haha funny thing,” his supposedly best friend laughs awkwardly. “Soooo when I was about to leave they told me not to come, _s-something_ came in between? And I was like no problem yo!! I'm gonna spend my time with my favorite Ice Prince then.”

 _Weird_ , Sunghoon thinks. His aunty didn't mention anything when she congratulated him. “Ok,” he smiles because his best friend is standing before him on his birthday and he feels already better. No need to think about his questionable behavior, not today.

“Happy birthday, Sunghoon. Thank you for being born,” Heeseungs says seriously and Sunghoon laughs, his friend joining him a second after.  
“Thank you Heeseung hyung,” Sunghoon replies warmly and enjoys the warm hug they shared. He gives one of the best hugs.

Heeseung really makes him feel better just by being present, his older brother in anything but blood.

“Do you wanna come in?” Sunghoon is now excited because Heeseung can join him for some rounds as well. He always enjoys sharing his beloved activity with people he loves.

Heeseung smiled mysteriously. “Some other time Hoon-ah. Hyung wants to enjoy a little walk with you.” He looks at him with puppy eyes and what can he say, _no?_

On their way he sees a familiar face running past him in a hurry, Sunghoon is just about to call out to him when Heeseung distracts him with a funny story about their newest trainees. Sunghoon loves those, so he nods and listens attentively, forgetting about Jungwon who ran past him five minutes earlier.

“How are you,” Heeseung asks him after they stopped laughing about the trainee sleeping mid stretching. It reminds him of the time he nearly went to audition himself, he wanted to stop ice skating and start new.

“Fine,” Sunghoon smiles gently. They are sitting on a park bench and he looks at the rose with a serene expression, Heeseung sighs at his answer.

“It's me, Sunghoon. _How are you feeling?_ You can be honest with me,” Heeseung's voice is quiet but still impactful.

Sunghoon bit on his lips, trying to decide what he can say. He decides for the truth. “I'm really fine, I miss him though. _Of course I do_. Jay is my home. It might sound selfish, considering _I_ was the one in the beginning who was away all the time while he still studied here but I just want to cling onto him to the point where he gets sick of me. I just wanna have him for me all the time. Mine. No sharing hmph.”

Maybe to others it sounds weird, cringey or even obsessive and controlling but it is what Sunghoon feels even after seven years of dating. And he knows Heeseung will never judge him for it. He feels better after letting his friend know about it since he always builds a facade around himself. Not directly faking anything, just something to reassure his friends and family that he is doing fine.

“You guys will be fine, I'm so proud of you,” Heeseung says, voice thick with emotion and before Sunghoon can question him, his phone rings.

“Excuse me, hyung,” Sunghoon sends an apologetic smile towards Heeseung before accepting the call.

“ _Sunghooooooon hyuuuung_ ,” Jungwon screams in distress and Sunghoon stands up abruptly. Something isn't right. “ _Please come to the ice rink, please please please. Don't be angry. Niki did something. HEY._ ” He hears Niki's scream at the end and sighs loudly.

“Sorry, hyung. I need to cut our meeting short, I need to look after the idiots,” he grumbles and rolls his eyes. Heeseung, ever the sympathetic older brother, nods with a smile and they hug one last time before Sunghoon quickly walks back to the ice rink.

He wonders why those two are there to begin with, since he has told them to take the day off.

❄️

Sunghoon arrives in record time and stops suddenly, totally out of breath. Maybe he should work out more again. He might be retired, it doesn't mean he should be out of shape. Sunghoon sends a quick prayer and goes inside.

It's dark and his heart drops, is it so bad they turned off the lights so he doesn't get a heart attack on his birthday?

With tentative steps he makes his way to the ice rink and stumbles, nearly falling down.

“ _No way,_ I'm hallucinating,” Sunghoon mutters to himself, his eyes so wide and he still can't believe it.

There in the middle of the ice rink stands his boyfriend, in his arms a beautiful bouquet, arranged with white flowers and as he looks to the ground he sees petal of white roses laying everywhere on the ice.

“Happy birthday, Sunghoon hyung,” Jungwon says in a small voice, eyes crinkling and dimple showing when he takes his coat and the rose off his hand. Niki grins, feeling accomplished, as he helps his hyung in his favorite pair of skates. He is still too shocked to react and just let's himself getting manhandled.

Sunghoon nods after a moments and skates to Jay, calm and not wavering. Only thanks to his training.

“Are you really here,” Sunghoon whispers, afraid that he might break the moment they shared. He gently rests his hand on Jay's cheek, who closes his eyes to enjoy the warmth of his boyfriends hand. Sunghoon gulps, this is really happening.

The only light came from the light over the rink, soft and making Jay look ethereal, unreal.

If he wasn't touching him, Sunghoon would be still thinking he is dreaming. Jay is real, he is with him. Not a fever dream.

“Happy birthday, my sungrose. I'm home” Jay kisses his forehead, lingering a bit and Sunghoon sobs, he can't keep it in. “Are you alrigh-,” he interrupts Jay's panicked rambling and hugs him, smashing the pretty bouquet in the process but he didn't care.

Jay is here. Jay is here. _Jay is here._

Best birthday ever.

That is all that counts for him. He clings to him like a lifeline. “I love you, I missed you, you're here, best birthday ever, I missed you, _I'm sorry_ , I missed you, you're the best, _why are you here_ , never mind thank you thank you, thank you, I love you so much I can't breathe, I'm so happy, welcome home” Sunghoon mutters into his chest, not letting one inch in between them.

His boyfriend just laughs and if possible holds him even tighter. If Heeseung gives great hugs, Jays are phenomenal. Sunghoon hears his erratic heart beat and feels happy that he has the same effect on Jay as the other had on him. They stay in the hug for a long time, Sunghoon basking in Jay's warmth and the smell of some fancy, expensive cologne he bought him last christmas with Jake's help.

Suddenly he hears a dog barking. “ _Gaeul_ ,” he turns around confused, what is his dog was doing here. Gaeul stays with his parents since they're house was bigger and Sunghoon tries to visit him as often as possible.

“NOT YET,” Jay yells to no one in particular and the barking stops. Sunghoon opens his mouth but Jay's expression makes him hesitate.

Jay takes a step behind and lays the squished but still lovely bouquet in Sunghoons arms. Jay breathes in one time deeply and gives him a shaky, nervous smile. He blinks surprised to see his confident boyfriend like this.

The last time he looked like this was on their first date. . 

Before he can question his strange behavior gentle, classic music starts to play. He remembers the piece immediately as he used in a competition before, a performance solely for Jay. It was his love confession to Jay, in public and for anyone to see so he could show how sincere his feelings are.

Jay always surprises and spoils him, one he wanted to have the upper hand.

The cherry on top was him winning the competition by a large margin as well.

Sunghoon covers his mouth in shock when Jay kneels down.

 _This isn't happening, he isn't ready, it's too much_. And before Sunghoon gets too overwhelmed, Jay starts to speak with his low voice laced with honey, music in Sunghoons ears who melts every time Jay as much as hums a song.

“Park Sunghoon, when you fell down in front of me all those years ago and splashed my iced coffee in my favorite shirt I didn't know you would change my world they way you did. I was annoyed, not gonna lie but you looked up, red in the face and spluttered an apology. _Pretty, prettier than Snow White could ever be_ I thought. I was a goner already and when you asked me how you can repay me, I took the opportunity.

It was my turn to embarrass myself because apparently I was the only one not knowing the famous, handsome Ice Prince and took you out on a date . . . in your family's ice rink.”

Jay stops and laughs embarrassed as he thinks back to their date. Sunghoon starts to giggle, thinking back how proudly Jay wanted to show him how to ice skate. It was the best date Sunghoon had yet and he couldn't remember the last time he laughed that much with someone he barely knew.

“Instead of clearing up the misunderstanding you played along and even if I was acting like an idiot, it was worth it to see you smile and laugh so much. After learning who you were and getting over my embarrassment, I thought _shit, I'm falling deep and fast_. But your heart of gold made it easy for me to just let it happen.

These past seven years were the best years in my life and I wish to continue like this until I take my last breath. I know we need no ring or certificate that tells us we belong to each other but I want to shower your favorite color and as cliché as it sounds, nothing is better for that than a wedding. So I hope you agree with me.

Park Sunghoon, most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes on and the owner of my humble heart, will you do me the honor and marry me?”

Sunghoon's breath hitches, tears falling out of his eyes but it's fine, these are happy tears.

“Yes, _of course_ , Jay. Thousand times yes, always yes, _forever yes_ ” he hiccups and laughs, trying to hide his face. Jay stands again and takes his face in his hands. “Don't hide babe, I'm the ugly crier between us,” he snorts and Sunghoon grins so widely, his cheeks are starting to hurt.

“Now,” Jay calls out and Sunghoon hears Niki scream a “Sorry hyung! _Did you hear Jungwon I told you right after-_ ” he got cut off when Gaeul runs towards them barking and waggling his tail happily.

Sunghoon picks him up excited and sees the ring box. He looks appalled towards Jay. “What would you have done if he lost the ring?”

Jay scratches his cheek in a suspicious manner. As if Sunghoon hit the bull's eye. “Well, the most important thing is that we have a ring,” he tries to evade the question and Sunghoon lets him, only because the ring is really pretty and sparkling, especially on his hand.

And he's so lucky since it suits the one Sunghoon bought on a whim for Jay a few weeks ago.

“How long,” Sunghoon asks after he decides he stared long enough at his ring and needs more of Jay hugs and attention. Jay raises an eyebrow and Sunghoon pouts. “I'm not dumb, how long until all our friends and probably family attack us and end our romantic time.”

Jay barks out a laugh and pecks him on the lips quickly, leaving Sunghoon a blushing mess. “Five max, I think Yeji kills me if I don't let her congratulate us first. She also complained to me why it took us so long, we should've been married ages ago.”

💍

Heeseung stands next to Jay and looks in mild concern towards a crying Jake, Sunghoon is trying to comfort him and failing. Usually Jake is the one comforting Sunghoon. “Why is he like this,” he sighs and Jay takes his eyes off of his _fiance_ and glances to his side.

“It's a soulmate thing,” he answers nonchalantly and grins, taking a sip out of his cup. “Jake gets overwhelmed easily. It's sweet though, I know how happy he is for us and can't wait for our wedding. He even gave me a whole notebook filled with things Sunghoon likes and needs for his wedding.” Jay tries to hide his endeared smile behind his cup, Heeseung sees it anyway.

“I know we had this talk already but I swear to god if you ever break Hoonies heart I will end you,” his voice sounds serious and Jay has no doubt about it. Jake is Sunghoon's soulmate but Heeseung was by Sunghoon's side since the beginning. He picked him up, comforted him and put him together until Jay came around. It's also the reason why he's so protective over Sunghoon.

“Don't worry, if it ever comes to that I will gladly present you with the means. You know me hyung” Jay looks him in the eyes, the intense way that only he knew to do and Heeseung nods, satisfied.

“When will you tell him you won't need to travel to America so often anymore? Soobin told me you're done showing the ropes to Taehyun.”

“I am,” Jay smirks, feeling accomplished and a bit sly, since his fiance has no idea he hasn't gotten his real present _yet_. “A bit later, today is the official party. I want him to relax a bit until I drop the next bomb.” Jay snickers, already imagining Sunghoons different reactions. He can't wait to watch the footage from the proposal.

Heeseung nods again, drinking from his cup and trying not too linger his gaze on a special someone too long.

“Why don't you just ask him out,” Jay asks suddenly, his gaze piercing through Heeseung making him look like a deer caught in headlight with those big, brown eyes of his. “Hoonie tells me he's waiting for it.”

He pursues his lips, picking his words carefully. “It's hard. Our company is more lenient towards artists dating but I don't want anyone to think, especially Jake, that I want to date him just to prove something.” Jay is satisfied with the answer, so he lets it go.

When his eyes meet Sunghoons he can't look away, not that he ever wants to.

A few steps and he stands before him. “Hi,” he grins, running his hand through Sunghoon's hair, who just hums, getting a bit sleepy.

He sits down next to Jake and rubs his back in a comforting manner. “Just breathe, Jakey,” he tells the other patiently, listening to his whines and sobs.

“I wonder what he will do when you ask him and not Heeseung hyung as best man,” Jay mouthes behind Jake's back towards Sunghoon. “Shut up,” he whispers scared his friend might hear and slaps Jay's hand hard who giggles quietly.

“I love you too,” Jay mutters, completely happy and content comforting his fiance's soulmate at their engagement party. It is all all worth it when Sunghoon sends him a grateful smile and lays his hand over Jay's.

The ring is digging a bit into Jay but he wouldn't want it any other way.

ღ

**Author's Note:**

> some additional infos you might want to know hehe (˶◕‿◕˶✿)
> 
> Yes, Gaeul will be the flower boy together with wonki 
> 
> Niki visits the flower shop daily in hopes of getting the attention of the pretty florist Sunoo. He gifts him always one random flower in the end, not knowing the meaning behind them at all or why Sunoo always looks so damn amused. (If I have time I will write it as an drabble for babys birthday)
> 
> Heeseung asks out Jake in the end (yes Jake cries) and they are so sappy and in love with each other, Jayhoon don't want to spend any time with them. Heeseung is in TXT here with all original members(except Taehyun) and still can't believe his boyfriends bias is Soobin and not him. 
> 
> If you were wondering . . . if Sunghoon really went to train as an idol he would've met Jay there, who trained a short while in an act of defiance against his parents(it's where he met Heeseung and befriended him casually). They would have a love-hate kinda relationship, not mature enough yet to talk about their feeling and when Jay suddenly leaves, after his parents give him an ultimatum, Sunghoon starts to despise Jay, not hearing him out and just blocking him everywhere. Petty, childish, maybe? But he was only 18, only knowing ice skating and Heeseung. He wasn't ready for a hurricane named Jay. So he didn't know, didn't know the ultimatum was being an idol or marrying someone they chose, especially when Jay only ever wanted to marry that idiot Sunghoon. 
> 
> They would meet years later, Sunghoon as an successful idol and outed, even dating fellow idol Soobin and Jay announcing his marriage to Shim Jaeyun of Shim industries.
> 
> This didn't happen though, so they met, fell in love and stayed together yey (ㅅ´ ˘ `)
> 
> Lmk if you liked the story and wish you a beautiful week ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)


End file.
